the_phandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Pancakes
Eliza Pancakes is the wife of Bob Pancakes and the mother of Evan Pancakes. Eliza is a normal Sim in The Sims 4, however she has gained popularity specifically within the DanAndPhilGAMES Let's Play series for her continuous "stalking" of Dil Howlter, consisting of calling him and coming to his house uninvited. Appearance Eliza appears a fair skinned female, who ordinarily wears a green silk-looking shirt with blue jeans and brown shoes. Eliza has black-rimmed glasses and green eyes, along with red hair. History Eliza appears to always be where Dil and/or Tabitha are, leading Dan and Phil to believe that she is Dil's stalker. After Dan and Phil quit pursuing Dil and Eliza's relationship (after learning that Eliza was married), Eliza repeatedly came to Dil's house and stood outside his doorway for lengthy periods. Later, Eliza accompanied Dil, Tabitha, and Bob on a camping trip, as Dan and Phil thought it would be odd for Dil and Tabitha to go unaccompanied, as this was early in their relationship. When Dil proposed to Tabitha, it was revealed that Eliza and Bob were at the same restaurant while the proposal was taking place. Eliza and Bob were also Tabitha and Dil's Maid of Honor and best man, respectively, during their wedding ceremony. Eliza recently had a baby named Evan Pancakes, after Dil accidentally lit her bed on fire with a Simray, and Dan and Phil, to apologize, bought the Pancakes a new bed, which Evan was immediately conceived in. Eliza was Dil's third love interest, preceded by Erica Pendleton and Summer Holiday, and succeeded by Tabitha Casper. Dan and Phil have joked about how weird they think Eliza is by Dan saying that Eliza would just watched Dil and Tabitha sleep when they went camping, and when Dan jokingly talked about calling Eliza and telling her to "come around this evening" when Dil got a freeze ray upgrade on his SimRay. After Dil reached the top of his career, he decided to clone Eliza. The clone was named Erica and lived alongside Eliza and her family. Later on, Dil traveled to space with Eliza, to which he left, leaving Eliza stranded on the alien planet with no way of making it home. Trivia * Eliza, Bob, and Evan are mostly the only friends that Dil, Tabitha, and Dab have as most episodes focus on Dil at his job (where he is working) or upgrading Dil's house (which isn't in live mode.) * The Pancakes' are right across the street from the Howelter's (Dil's family.) * Dan and Phil felt the "irony of being Eliza" when playing as her and she needed to meet Dab so they could invite him over, which this meant that like Eliza usually does, she walked right into the Howlter's house without being invited. *When Dan and Phil played "Akinator", Dan was curious and after he had found Dil, Dan found Eliza. *Dan and Phil had Dil lock the front door of his house so Eliza couldn't get in. * It was thought by many fans that Dil would get Eliza pregnant in the episode "Getting Eliza Pregnant," as previously Dan and Phil had never played as anyone else but Dil, Tabitha, and Dab. *Eliza (and sometimes Bob) have a habit of appearing where Dil or Tabitha are leading Dan and Phil to believe she is a stalker as mentioned above. *she likes to go through your yard and look through your windows Category:The Sims 4